vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mira Yoo
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Borrowed Power= |-|Direct Contract= |-|Body of the King= Summary Mira Yoo is a major character and the primary female protagonist of The God of High School. She is the 25th Master of the Moonlight Sword Style and its last inheritor. She entered the God of High School tournament to either find a suitable mate to continue the lineage or receive the funding necessary to make the sword style a worldwide phenomenon. Along the way she meets (with some initial hostility and neck-snapping) Mori Jin and Daewi Han, who quickly became her closest companions. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship | High 7-A, possibly Low 6-B, higher with Bongseon, higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship, far higher with Yeopo Bongseon | At least 6-C, possibly Low 6-B, higher with Bongseon, higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship, far higher with Yeopo Bongseon | At least 6-C, possibly Low 6-B, higher with Bongseon, higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship, far higher with Yeopo Bongseon, far higher with Direct Contract | At least High 4-C, higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship, higher with the Blade of Tathagata Name: Mira Yoo | The Witch of the West Origin: The God of High School Gender: Female Age: 17, at least 34 post-timeskip Classification: Human, Borrowed Power User | Holder of the Body of the King, Member of The Six, Temporary leader of the National Assembly of the Homeless Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Moonlight Sword Style Practitioner and Martial Artist, Extrasensory Perception (Can see Borrowed Powers), Fear Aura, Willpower Manipulation, Resistance to Willpower Manipulation | Same as before, Summoning, Limited Air Manipulation, Borrowed Power (Type 1 and 2), Durability Negation with Marionette, Extreme tolerance to pain | Same as before, Immortality (Type 1), likely Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, With the Body of the King, Mira has demonstrated the ability to produce illusory swords that cut things upon contact, Telekinesis (Crushed falling terrain into a ball and suspended the ball in air), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Mid; Her attacks prevented Giju Moon from healing. Comparable to Daewi Han, who could kill Hades), Statistics Amplification (with Walmung), possibly Physics Manipulation (The King's Body gave Mira the ability to manipulate fundamental forces - albeit with less precision than Daewi Han who has the King's Mind), Resistance to Cosmic Radiation (Has the King's body) Attack Potency: Building level (Can one-shot Sungjin Oh who can casually destroy a cathedral), higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship | At least Large Mountain level+, possibly Small Country level, higher with Bongseon (National Treasures can amplify Borrowed Powers without breaking), higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship, far higher with Yeopo Bongseon (Would have taken out Marin Lee with a single strike even though the latter was at full health. Was capable of fighting an extremely weak Ilpyo Park in his Soul of the Nine-Tailed Fox form) | At least Island level (Can fight on par with Nephelims, which are stronger than Angelos who can survive the force of 567 nuclear missiles exploding at once), possibly Small Country level (Comparable to Priests who fought Commissioners who scale above fodder dragons who can shake the earth by flying), higher with Bongseon, higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship, far higher with Yeopo Bongseon | At least Island level, possibly Small Country level (Should be stronger than before), higher with Bongseon, higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship, far higher with Yeopo Bongseon, far higher with Direct Contract (Should be much stronger than regular Borrowed Power) | At least Large Star level+ (Poses a serious threat to Daewi Han, should be as physically strong as Okhwang due to possessing his physical attributes, sliced through Yeoui), higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship, higher with the Blade of Tathagata Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Daewi Han) | At least Subsonic (Stronger than before, can block some of Ilpyo park's attacks) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep pace with Mori Jin's base form who can keep pace with teleporters who easily cross entire islands in an instant and dodge lightning) with possibly higher reaction speed (blocked a laser attack from contestant Anna and deflected Priest Saturn's shots) | higher travel speed with Red Hare | higher with Direct Contract | Massively FTL+ via power-scaling (Should be comparable to Okhwang, who was able to fight on par with Mori Jin's full strength even while aged and weakened, nearly took Daewi Han by surprise) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can casually balance a boxing ring on the tip of her sword) | At least Class Z, likely Class Y with Telekinesis (Should be comparable to Daewi Han and Okhwang who can casually throw planets with telekinesis) Striking Strength: Building Class, higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship | Large Mountain Class+, possibly Small Country Class, higher with Bongseon, higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship, far higher with Yeopo Bongseon | At least Island Class , possibly Small Country Class, higher with Bongseon, higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship, far higher with Yeopo Bongseon | At least Island Class, possibly Small Country Class (Should be stronger than before), higher with Bongseon, higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship, far higher with Yeopo Bongseon, far higher with Direct Contract | At least Large Star class+, higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship, higher with the Blade of Tathagata Durability: At least Building level (Easily tanked Sungjin Oh's attacks), likely City Block level (Took two hits from Daewi, albeit she was almost instantly knocked out after a single punch from him) | At least Island level, possibly Small Country level normally, higher with Bongseon (As a National Tresure, it was capable of withstanding the force of Wolfgang Swordsmanship techniques and channeling Mira's Borrowed Power), far higher with Yeopo Bongseon (Withstood multiple attacks from a weakened Ilpyo Park in his Soul of the Nine-Tailed Fox form) | At least Island level, possibly Small Country level (Withstood attacks from Priests and is comparable to Daewi), higher with Bongseon, higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship, far higher with Yeopo Bongseon | At least Island level, possibly Small Country level (Should be stronger than before), higher with Bongseon, higher with Wolfgang Swordsmanship, far higher with Yeopo Bongseon, far higher with Direct Contract (Should be much stronger than regular Borrowed Power) | At least Large Star level+ with the Body of the King (Should be as strong and durable as Okhwang), higher with the Blade of Tathagata Stamina: High, is quite resilient, and even when sick, beaten, and bleeding she will continue fighting until knocked unconscious, not caring even if her face is beaten in. Range: Extended melee range with her sword, but the resulting shockwaves can extend for several kilometers | Several hundred kilometers with the Blade of Tathagata (a single swing cut from Seoul to Seogwipo Island, which is 481km away, Several AU with Telekinesis (Should be comparable to Okhwang who can easily pulled planets across a solar system), Multiple Tens of Meters with Walmung (Can level multiple city blocks with a single strike) Standard Equipment: *'Bongseon:' A National Treasure class weapon, it possesses extraordinary sharpness and can cut through the Borrowed Power of powerful individuals like Ilpyo Park. It's also completely invulnerable against Borrowed Power and other magical attacks, making it a valuable defensive tool. It is also capable of teleporting to its owner across any distance, making it difficult to disarm her. *'Blade of Tathagata:' A mystical katana that once belonged to Okhwang but was given to Mira upon receiving his power, and she now uses it as her main sword. It can be summoned out of thin air and has an extremely far range. The sword is sharp enough to cleanly cleave through the Armoursuits and even allowed Okhwang to defeat the Monkey King and his army of twelve billion demons in a single battle. *'Summon:' **'Red Hare:' Lu Bu's famous horse, a steed capable of flight and growing large enough to carry Mira and her friends on its back as well as trample lesser foes. *'Optional Equipment:' **'Gáe Bolg:' A National Treasure given to Mira by Hallyang Seo, given to her as proof of her temporary leadership of the National Assembly of the Homeless. Outside of being extremely durable, it is a relatively normal staff. **'Walmung:' A National Treasure Mira acquired after defeating Guji Moon. It's a fairly giant sword with a good range, capable of leveling multiple city blocks with a single swing. When summoned it creates coats the user's arm with armor and when in defense mode it coats the user's entire body in armor. Intelligence: Mira is a highly analytical fighter with keen battle instincts. She is very good at predicting the flow of a battle and how to come back from insurmountable circumstances (such as her fight with Ilpyo). Although she prefers brute force much of the time, she has learned to be flexible in her techniques throughout the story, saving her on several occasions (i.e. blocking with the hilt of the sword when she could have dodged saved her from a massive Fox Fire attack). Standard Tactics = Mira can emit an incredible amount of Bloodlust (It terrified Commissioner O and could make most opponents hesitate momentarily) Weaknesses: Is somewhat arrogant and reckless at times as a result of her determined nature. She can be rather irritable. | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bong-Seon.png|Bongseon Bong-Seon2.png|Awakened Form MiRaFaucet.PNG|1st Dance: Faucet YuMiRaHeavenSplitter.PNG|Heaven Splitter YuMiRaMarionette1.PNG|Marionette YuMiRaMarionette2.PNG|Effects continued YuMiRaMarionette3.PNG|Explanation YuMiRaMarionette4.PNG|Final Result YuMiRaFalchion.PNG|Falchion Swordless Style *'1st Dance: Faucet:' Mira instantly appears above her target, grabbing their neck and twisting it at an unnatural angle to incapacitate a target. However, the lethality of this technique is questionable, as it is primarily used for its comedy value in-story. *'Bare Handed Slice:' Should she be disarmed she can use her own hands the same way she would a sword, slicing through most common materials with ease. *'Divine Finger Burst:' Shoots small objects like bullets by flicking them with her fingers at high enough speeds to penetrate walls. Sword Style *'14th Dance: Boomerang:' She throws her sword like a boomerang at high speed, tracking targets and hitting them from long distances (knocked out a motorcycle that was speeding from several city blocks away) *'Full Moon Rampage:' Rapidly strikes the opponent from all angles at high speed, inflicting heavy damage. *'Heaven Splitter:' A powerful vertical slash that is powerful enough to split a mountain and a row of clouds a great distance away cleanly in half even though the target was the Priest in front of her. *'Marionette:' When armed with multiple swords she can leave them in particularly resilient targets so that when she finishes with the Sea Fog Slash they resonate, allowing her to destroy her opponent's internal organs or (if she's feeling merciful) destroy all of the target's clothing. Borrowed Power *'Yeopo Bongseon:' (Lu Bu Fengxian): Mira's Borrowed Power is the infamous general from the Romance of Three Kingdoms. An indomitable warrior who tore apart entire armies and complex strategies with nothing but brute force, he bestows his strength, speed, and durability upon Mira, greatly enhancing her natural attributes. **'Falchion:' Lu Bu's trademark hair adornments appear above Mira's head, strengthening her contract and greatly increasing her already tremendous striking force. **'Direct Contract:' In a moment of desperation, Mira gained the ability to form a direct contract with Lu Bu, turning her hair white and further increasing her physical capabilities. *'Body of the King:' Commissioner R bestowed the Body of the King upon Mira at the end of Ragnarok, thus giving her the physical attributes and battle instincts of The King of Nox. In this state, she has shown the ability to manipulate gravity and generate illusory swords that generate real attacks upon contact, allowing her to deliver multiple attacks at once and even cut through the Monkey King's Ruyi Jingu. Key: The Match With Gods Arc | The National Competition Arc | Adventure Arc | World Competition Arc | RE: A Battle With The Gods Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Manhwa Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Air Users Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4